La Servante de la Terreur
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: UA "La Servante Écarlate" (inspiration). - Les planètes du Noyau voient leur natalité diminuer dramatiquement, ce qui conduit à la mise en place d'un tout nouveau système de société. Celui-ci n'épargnera pas la Terreur de l'Empire en personne, Darth Vader, qui va devoir vivre sous le joug des Mesures, au même titre que la Servante qui lui a été attribuée. [Dark fic]
1. Chapitre 1

**Le temps est enfin venu de lancer cette fic un peu spéciale. En effet, pour vous situer le contexte, nous sommes dans un UA aux inspirations de la série télévisée "_The Handmaid's Tale_". Nous allons donc suivre, dans une sorte de huis clos, une Servante (OC) et Darth Vader en personne.**

**Ce premier chapitre devrait vous apporter encore plus de précisions :)**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°1**

* * *

C'était une nouvelle loi Impériale qui n'avait pas été promulguée dans le silence. Les contestations, malgré l'autorité de fer du régime, avaient même plutôt été bruyantes, et ce, dans toutes les grandes villes des Mondes du Noyau.

Il allait sans dire que la répression s'était faite dans le sang, malgré la plainte de certains Sénateurs, qui s'étaient rapidement tus sous les menaces dont ils firent l'objet.

Les différentes planètes composant les Mondes du Noyau s'étaient officiellement vues frappées de Catastrophe Humaine. Et se trouvaient désormais sous le joug des Mesures de Fertilité.

En termes concrets, cela signifiait que bien des mâles et bien des femelles de bien des espèces sentientes avaient vu la stérilité les frapper, de par leur trop grande proximité avec le trou noir central de la galaxie, qui émettait des radiations d'un niveau inquiétant depuis quelques décennies alors. Les Mesures de Fertilité, adoptées par le Sénat Impérial, visait à sauver la situation... mais concernaient uniquement les humains. Dans un Empire xénophobe à la racine, personne n'allait prendre de mesures pour rétablir la natalité chez les aliens.

Sur chaque Monde du Noyau, une division en castes des humains s'était imposée. Les dignitaires Impériaux de différents degrés furent déclarés "couples reproducteurs principaux", ce qui leur assurait la _mise à disposition_ d'une Servante, une mère porteuse séquestrée dans la Maison de ses nouveaux maîtres. La population de base dut se contenter d'espérer procréer pratiquement sans aide mise à disposition, sinon quelques mariages arrangés ici et là. Et les femmes jugées complètement et irrémédiablement stériles furent envoyées dans des camps de travaux forcés.

Sur Caamas, sur Alderaan, sur Coruscant, sur Chandrila, et sur encore bien d'autres planètes, les sociétés furent profondément bouleversées, et jamais les femmes ne virent autant leur statut tomber à celui d'esclaves, et jamais les aliens ne furent autant persécutés – considérés par certains humains extrémistes et à la vision limitée, comme étant les responsables de la crise.

Il convenait de mentionner que seul l'Empereur fut exempté d'office de ces Mesures. Il convenait de mentionner également que ces Mesures concernaient, chez les dignitaires Impériaux, aussi bien les couples hétérosexuels mariés, que les hommes célibataires.

Il convenait donc de mentionner que la Terreur de l'Empire, le Seigneur Vader lui-même, était concerné au premier chef par ces Mesures.

* * *

**Vader va donc voir sa tranquillité troublée par toute cette affaire... En tous cas, si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà compris par vous-mêmes, cette histoire sera particulièrement sombre, avec des thèmes assez durs, ce qui explique son classement en M.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Aujourd'hui, nous découvrons l'OC que nous accompagnerons jusqu'à la fin.**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°2**

* * *

Kadira quitta le Centre d'Apprentissage toute encapuchonnée de rouge, en direction de son assignation. Elle ignorait encore tout du foyer qui lui avait été attribué, sinon qu'il s'agissait de celui d'une très importante figure de l'Empire, célibataire.

Elle aurait dû se sentir honorée, mais elle était plus près de la nausée que de la fierté.

Elle avait été capturée et enfermée dans le Centre d'Apprentissage pendant des mois, car les autorités avaient une preuve irréfutable qu'elle avait conservé sa fertilité : elle avait une fille.

Elles avaient bien entendu été séparées, et Kadira ignorait ce que sa petite Lila était devenue. Son sort avait hanté ses nuits au Centre, au milieu des sanglots des autres Servantes en devenir.

Le speeder blindé s'arrêta en contrebas d'une imposante forteresse noire. En sortit la Servante rouge, suivie par son escorte personnelle, chargée de la faire parvenir au bon endroit, à son nouveau Maître.

L'intérieur était tout aussi austère que l'extérieur. Son uniforme rouge très particulier, distinctif, était le seul élément de couleur au milieu des tons de gris. Son escorte la guida jusque dans un ascenseur, qui fila dans les étages supérieurs.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir sans fenêtres, au bout duquel deux stormtroopers étaient postés, et visiblement armés.

Kadira se laissa encore guider, et le chef de son escorte obtint l'autorisation d'entrer, derrière cette porte qui barrait probablement les appartements privés de ce haut dignitaire.

Ils arrivèrent dans une antichambre tout aussi lugubre que le reste de la forteresse. Apparemment, la décoration n'était pas le fort du propriétaire, à moins qu'il ne soit particulièrement adepte du gris et du noir. Une porte encore située devant elle s'ouvrit, et une respiration mécanique précéda l'homme.

Kadira frissonna. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître Darth Vader.

Lorsque la réalisation de son assignation lui parvint complètement, elle se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°3**

* * *

\- Monseigneur, le salua le chef de l'escorte. Nous venons sous les ordres du Conseil Impérial aux Mesures, et nous vous apportons votre Servante.

\- C'est avec déplaisir que je me plie aux ordres du Conseil, répliqua la voix profonde de la Terreur de l'Empire. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer.

Chaque membre de l'escorte s'inclina respectueusement, et ils quittèrent l'antichambre. Laissant Kadira seule face à son funeste sort.

La jeune femme se sentait trembler comme une feuille, et un nœud particulièrement désagréable et douloureux lui comprimait l'estomac.

\- Quant à vous, reprit Darth Vader, je vous laisse aux bons soins de mon droïde de protocole, qui vous montrera votre chambre. Ne vous avisez pas de la quitter sans autorisation.

Kadira déglutit. Elle voulut répondre, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle opta donc pour une révérence maladroite, espérant ne pas en être punie par son nouveau Maître.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il était déjà parti, sans un mot.

* * *

C-6KL, le droïde de protocole, était aussi gris et morose que l'environnement dans lequel il officiait. Il conduisit Kadira jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, petite mais disposant d'un cabinet de toilette attenant.

\- Vos affaires sont déjà arrivées, expédiées par le Centre d'Apprentissage, déclara le droïde d'une voix monocorde. Ne quittez pas cette chambre sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation de la part du Seigneur Vader. Il n'aimera pas vous voir déambuler dans ses appartements. Restez discrète, muette, et vous survivrez. La première Cérémonie aura lieu demain soir. Tâchez de vous y préparer.

Il planta Kadira sans un mot de plus. Elle était de toute manière complètement alarmée par la perspective de devoir vivre une Cérémonie, et bien d'autres encore à l'avenir, face au personnage le plus terrifiant de la galaxie. Qui ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de la voir, accessoirement.

Cet homme, qui ressemblait bien plus à une machine, était-il seulement en capacité physique d'accomplir une Cérémonie, cet acte horrible de copulation imposé aux Servantes par les Mesures ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°4**

* * *

Kadira ne quitta presque jamais sa chambre au cours de ses premiers jours dans la lugubre forteresse de son nouveau Maître. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs aucun contact avec ce dernier, qui n'honora pas la première Cérémonie ; le droïde C-6KL fut sa seule compagnie, la suivant méticuleusement lors des seules excursions qui lui étaient autorisées : des allers-retours aux cuisines — elles aussi aux mains des droïdes — au moment des repas.

Son quotidien misérable, silencieux et solitaire fut interrompu quelques heures à la fin de la première semaine.

La matrone qui dirigeait le Centre d'Apprentissage réclama bravement une audience au Seigneur Vader pour lui rappeler ses nouvelles obligations.

Niva Norelek, drapée dans sa sombre et sobre robe moniale, escortée par deux des Gardes Royaux de l'Empereur, entra tête haute dans la forteresse, sous le regard médusé de Kadira, descendue l'accueillir sur l'ordre de C-6KL.

\- Ma chère, la salua chaleureusement "Tante" Niva. Je viens régler le conflit dans lequel votre Maître vous a plongée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation va s'améliorer, désormais.

Kadira aurait aimé avoir le droit de lui répondre qu'elle préférait la situation telle qu'elle était actuellement, mais parler lui aurait causé trop d'ennuis. Alors, elle se contenta d'incliner la tête sans un mot.

Si l'Empereur lui-même se mêlait de la situation, même indirectement — par la présence symbolique de ses mythiques Gardes —, alors il ne fallait pas douter que l'intervention osée de Niva porterait ses fruits.

* * *

**Vader qui vient se faire engueuler chez lui par une vieille bique x')**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Comme il fallait s'en douter, suite à cette intrusion de Niva, les choses vont changer... et pas en bien. Pauvre Kadira.**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°5**

* * *

Comme Kadira s'en doutait, Vader se retrouvait à devoir honorer sa partie du contrat, comme les Mesures l'exigeaient de lui. Le soir-même, C-6KL vint lui annoncer qu'elle était réclamée dans la chambre à coucher d'apparat.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le souffle haché, au bord du malaise, Kadira atteignit tant bien que mal la porte de la chambre, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur sa longue robe rouge en chemin, absolument terrorisée par ce qui allait se produire.

Le Centre d'Apprentissage avait formé toutes les Servantes à la théorie de la Cérémonie, mais Kadira avait toujours su que la pratique serait d'une pure horreur. D'autant plus qu'elle était contrainte de s'offrir, complètement vulnérable, à un cyborg terrorisant.

La porte face à elle coulissa d'elle-même, et Kadira sursauta, la crainte décuplant sa surprise. Elle resta comme paralysée, ses jambes refusant de bouger, refusant de l'amener à entrer dans cette nouvelle pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas toute la nuit à vous accorder, fit la voix froide et mécanique du maître des lieux, émanant de la chambre. Entrez donc et finissons-en rapidement.

Kadira fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois… Il lui semblait qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son propre corps, l'instinct de survie court-circuitant sa conscience et sa volonté.

La chambre d'apparat n'était pas plus colorée que le reste de la forteresse, si ce n'était pour les draps bleu nuit habillant le large lit à baldaquin. Il y avait une fenêtre, mais elle était obstruée par un épais rideau électronique de discrétion.

Le bruit régulier du respirateur de Vader résonnait dans la large pièce silencieuse, accentuant l'angoisse qui émanait de la situation toute entière. Le Sith était planté à côté du lit à baldaquin, les mains croisées nonchalamment sur son abdomen. Son masque était tourné vers Kadira.

La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière elle, la faisant sursauter de nouveau. Vader n'eut aucune réaction visible.

\- Bien, dit-il froidement. Servante, rejoignez le bord du lit, et commençons cette tâche aussi ignoble pour vous que pour moi.

* * *

**La suite de cet épisode dans le prochain chapitre... Notez cependant que, malgré l'horreur de la situation, Vader n'en est pas plus heureux que sa victime désignée T_T**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avertissement : ce chapitre contient une scène de viol, bien qu'elle ne soit en rien graphique.**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°6**

* * *

Kadira vint s'asseoir sur le bord du large lit à baldaquin, un goût de bile envahissant désagréablement sa bouche. _Que ça se termine, et vite._ Elle ne souhaitait certainement pas aggraver son cas en vomissant sur le Seigneur Vader.

Ce dernier se plaça debout face à elle, et Kadira se laissa obligeamment tomber en arrière sur le lit, suivant à la lettre les étapes de la Cérémonie en espérant gagner en efficacité. Elle regretta cependant de ne pas avoir de coussin sur la tête — aurait-elle été assignée à un couple, son crâne serait venu se poser sur les jambes croisées de l'Épouse.

Ici, elle se retrouvait seule face au monstre, qui la surplombait dans toute sa noirceur impassible.

Vader pressa une touche sur le panneau de contrôle trônant sur son torse, et un sifflement de dépressurisation se fit entendre dans le lourd silence, accompagnant le son typique et régulier du respirateur. Il porta ensuite les mains au niveau de la plaque noire protégeant son entrejambe, et la retira d'un coup sec.

Kadira détourna subitement les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir ce que ce point sensible de l'armure cachait jusqu'à présent. Elle sentit son Maître fourrager dans sa robe rouge, et écarta les jambes lorsque son caleçon lui fut retiré.

Elle ferma les yeux, luttant pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle fit de son mieux pour se transformer en une poupée docile et malléable sous l'assaut intime. Les va-et-vient étaient vigoureux, enragés presque, mais la Cérémonie se déroula selon leurs vœux : elle ne s'éternisa pas.

Le Seigneur Vader quitta alors presque immédiatement la pièce, sans un mot, laissant Kadira toujours allongée, en état de choc.

* * *

**Disons que, pour plus de commodité vu le contexte de l'histoire, la plaque recouvrant l'entrejambe peut se retirer sans compromettre le reste de l'armure pressurisée. Si vous souhaitez vraiment une explication, imaginez que Vader a fait cette retouche à son armure. (Et qu'il n'est pas devenu stérile non plus. Ça fait beaucoup de libertés prises.)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°7**

* * *

Une autre semaine passa, solitaire et morose, menant à une nouvelle Cérémonie, qui se situa sensiblement dans le même ton que la première.

Cependant, avant même que la troisième Cérémonie ne prenne place, le Seigneur Vader se montra généreux envers la Servante qu'il ne cherchait pas à côtoyer.

Il l'autorisa à lire.

Les Servantes n'étaient plus censées avoir le droit ni de lire, ni d'écrire, mais Vader usa de son influence pour lui obtenir cette dérogation, arguant notamment auprès du Comité aux Mesures la bonne grâce avec laquelle il avait fini par coopérer, ainsi que l'absence de loisir alternatif à disposition de sa Servante.

C-6KL apporta donc, un jour, une liseuse électronique à Kadira, qui vit une porte s'ouvrir sur une bibliothèque numérique impeccablement bien fournie. Cette dérogation attira cependant sur elle un surplus d'attention et de vigilance de la part de Tante Niva.

Kadira occupa ainsi ses journées interminables, qui ne furent d'ailleurs plus ponctuées de Cérémonies pendant près d'un mois standard, le Seigneur Vader ayant été appelé sur différents fronts de la Bordure Extérieure.

* * *

**Un Seigneur Sith plutôt aimable... ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°8**

* * *

Malheureusement pour Kadira, le Seigneur Vader rentra de son expédition dans la Bordure Extérieure, et les Cérémonies recommencèrent.

Aucun des deux n'y prenait plaisir, et cette corvée hebdomadaire était toujours très rapidement expédiée. Kadira n'osait toujours pas poser le regard sur son tortionnaire, même si elle s'était autorisée l'habitude de placer un oreiller sous sa propre tête pour un maigre confort dans ces quelques minutes de malheur.

Les relations distendues entre Maître et Servante laissaient ensuite tout le temps libre possible à Kadira pour se plonger dans la lecture, recluse dans sa petite chambre, tentant d'oublier sa situation et la perte douloureuse de sa fille Lila dans des histoires passionnantes.

Cependant, le système qui contrôlait la société codifiée obéissant aux Mesures, se délectait de longues rencontres entre les élites s'étant vues mettre à disposition une Servante.

Et même le Seigneur Vader ne put échapper éternellement aux événements sociaux rassemblant Maîtres, Épouses et Servantes.

* * *

**Décidément, ce nouvel ordre social en fera voir de toutes les couleurs à Vader... Voilà que maintenant, il va devoir se sociabiliser xD**


	9. Chapitre 9

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°9**

* * *

Le Seigneur Vader et Kadira durent se déplacer jusqu'à l'immense appartement coruscanti de la famille Orbar, de riches héritiers. Tandis que Vader devait supporter la société des autres Maîtres, Kadira restait dans le salon, debout avec les autres Servantes, derrière les sièges des Épouses — vêtues de bleu — qui tenaient une conversation mondaine.

Les Servantes assignées à des hommes célibataires n'étaient qu'une poignée — et peu étaient donc sans Épouse à accompagner —, mais Kadira retrouvait ses camarades du Centre d'Apprentissage, même si toutes ces jeunes femmes n'avaient pas le droit de communiquer pendant que les Épouses tenaient salon.

\- Avez-vous essayé les nouvelles étoffes vendues chez Boots&Niala ? racontaient-elles. Elles sont si douces…

Ou bien encore :

\- J'ai déjà choisi un berceau pour mon bébé. Oui, je le sais bien, la plupart d'entre vous sont superstitieuses, mais j'ose croire que le bébé viendra bientôt combler ce vide…

Kadira se doutait bien que les conversations entre les Maîtres, quelques pièces plus loin, devaient être intellectuellement plus stimulantes, voire importantes politiquement. Quel chanceux que ce Seigneur Vader, qui n'était pas forcé d'écouter les jacassements de ces bonnes femmes sur leur routine de privilégiées, sur les draps et les chiffons…

Cette pointe de jalousie se dissipa lorsqu'une Servante à proximité — Eve — lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur lorsque le sujet des broderies entra dans les conversations.

* * *

**La famille Orbar existe réellement dans l'élite de Coruscant, elle est mentionnée dans le roman "_Thrawn_" (2017) de Timothy Zahn. Je trouvais que c'était un clin d'œil sympa ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°10**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Kadira avait été assignée au Seigneur Vader, et la jeune femme s'était accoutumée à son nouveau quotidien, bien qu'il fût très calme et que trop rarement ponctué d'interactions sociales. Le rythme contraint d'une Cérémonie par semaine était la seule chose qui lui rappelait véritablement son statut d'esclave sexuelle, car Vader la laissait tranquille le reste du temps.

Le Seigneur Sith lui autorisait même désormais une ou deux promenades en ville par semaine, sous la supervision de C-6KL et la protection permanente de deux stormtroopers. Kadira ne s'éloignait guère de l'esplanade à proximité de la forteresse noire, et elle croisait parfois d'autres Servantes avec lesquelles elle discutait dans la mesure du possible.

Cette nouvelle liberté était une bouffée d'air frais dans la brume épaisse de sa captivité, qui était plus liée à la société désormais en place, qu'aux caprices de son Maître qui, somme toute, levait progressivement toutes les contraintes qu'il était autorisé à lui supprimer.

Même si Vader évitait toujours sa présence, Kadira ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la gratitude pour son geôlier, pas plus heureux qu'elle de la situation. Elle se faisait un devoir d'être obéissante et de ne pas poser de problèmes, ce qui était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour le remercier de tous ces petits gestes qui témoignaient d'une confiance qu'il n'apprécierait guère de voir brisée.

* * *

**C'est un drôle de syndrome de Stockholm qui semble être en train de se dessiner...**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Entrons désormais dans l'arc narratif qui occupera vraiment la majorité de l'histoire...**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°11**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kadira se réveilla avec une importante nausée. Elle l'imputa tout d'abord à son dernier repas de la veille, un plat de poisson bien trop imprégné d'agrumes, et qui lui serait quelque peu resté sur l'estomac. Elle ne rejoignit donc pas immédiatement les cuisines pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, ce qui amena C-6KL à venir s'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle elle ne suivait pas exactement sa routine matinale.

\- Oubliez votre petit-déjeuner, fit sèchement la voix électronique du droïde. Mon protocole m'impose de vous accompagner à l'infirmerie aux premiers signes de nausées ou de vomissements, afin d'effectuer un test sanguin.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit... ça, rétorqua Kadira, préférant ne pas utiliser ce mot honni par les Servantes. Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine...

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider si les règles sont bien faites ou non. Maintenant, levez-vous et suivez-moi.

Elle n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'aller à la rencontre des droïdes médicaux de la forteresse, d'aussi bon matin. Elle ne protesta plus, les laissant récupérer leur échantillon de sang.

\- Nous aurons les résultats dans la matinée, annonça le droïde qui s'était occupé d'elle. Je me permets de vous conseiller de prendre un repas léger, malgré les nausées. Si vous parvenez à le garder, ce sera toujours une bonne chose.

Kadira prit finalement la direction des cuisines, malgré sa nausée exacerbée par la crispation. Elle redoutait au plus haut point les conclusions qu'apporterait l'analyse de son sang.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Peut-être une réponse aujourd'hui à cette question restée en suspens, qui sait ?... ;)**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°12**

* * *

C-6KL vint la trouver quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre, presque comme le matin même. À une différence près cependant : il était cette fois-ci porteur de nouvelles.

\- "Positif"... ? murmura Kadira après l'annonce. "Positif" ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

La gamme des émotions qui la traversèrent à ce moment-là se révéla aussi contradictoire que diversifiée. Surprise, crainte, colère, dépit... ainsi qu'une étincelle de joie, mais qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

L'annonce d'une grossesse ne devrait jamais déclencher un tel tourbillon d'émotions négatives chez une femme, ni même si peu de bonheur. Mais dans une société pliée sous le poids des Mesures, la venue d'un enfant déclenchait de plus en plus souvent ce type de réactions, malgré le fait établi que les naissances n'étaient plus que l'unique objectif de tout un chacun.

\- Comme demandé par le Comité aux Mesures dans cette situation, vos résultats et l'annonce ont d'ores et déjà été transmis à mademoiselle Niva Norelek, par les droïdes médicaux eux-mêmes, continua C-6KL sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'état émotionnel de la Servante. Désormais, il nous incombe à tous les deux de réclamer une audience au Seigneur Vader pour lui en parler.

Une perspective glaçante pour Kadira, à peu près certaine que tout ce remue-ménage allait l'envoyer droit dans l'inconscience.

Tremblante, elle se leva. Une seconde plus tard, il lui sembla sombrer dans le néant.


	13. Chapitre 13

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°13**

* * *

Lorsque Kadira ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle retrouva certaines sensations qui étaient déjà là lors de la première fois : son lit peu confortable sous son dos, et la nausée peu agréable qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Cependant, bien des choses différenciaient fondamentalement les deux réveils : le port de sa robe rouge, et les nombreuses personnes soudain présentes dans sa petite chambre.

Des droïdes, tout d'abord : C-6KL, et trois droïdes médicaux, affairés autour d'elle. Ensuite, tante Niva, qui se tenait en retrait, l'air inquiet.

Et enfin, le bruit caractéristique d'un respirateur indiqua à Kadira la présence du Seigneur Vader, bien que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas actuellement dans son champ de vision – selon la disposition des lieux, il devait probablement se trouver près de la porte.

\- La Servante est réveillée, annonça C-6KL.

\- Ses constantes sont satisfaisantes, bien qu'elle se trouve en légère hypoglycémie, ajouta l'un des droïdes médicaux.

Kadira cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour dissiper les derniers brumes de l'inconscience, et tenta de se relever. Elle avait soif.

\- Doucement, ma chère, fit Niva en avançant vers elle. Vous êtes encore un peu faible, ne vous brusquez pas.

\- Je contacte les cuisines pour qu'ils lui amènent un plateau, déclara C-6KL. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Kadira tourna la tête vers sa gauche, et avisa enfin le Seigneur Vader, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme souvent, elle regretta la présence du masque. Elle aurait souhaité _voir_ sa réaction, son état d'esprit, à chaque seconde de ce moment décisif dans leurs vies.


	14. Chapitre 14

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°14**

* * *

\- C'est un début de grossesse compliqué que vous avez, ma chère, reprit tante Niva d'une voix douce, s'asseyant à côté de Kadira. Il va vous falloir faire très attention à vous.

Si peu de Servantes étaient déjà tombées enceintes, que Kadira allait faire figure de miracle pour les mois à venir. Cela allait également lui attirer un regain d'attention de la part de Niva, dont elle allait probablement trop souvent devoir supporter la compagnie, ainsi que ses apparences sucrées masquant habilement son fanatisme.

\- Seigneur Vader, je compte sur vous pour apporter les meilleurs soins à votre Servante miraculeuse, fit encore Niva d'un air entendu.

Le maître des lieux fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée du plateau-repas. Kadira se jeta immédiatement sur le verre d'eau. De toute manière, la nourriture ne lui faisait pas envie.

\- Avalez donc quelques bouchées, minauda Niva. Nous vous laissons aux bons soins des droïdes, pendant que le Seigneur Vader et moi-même tenons une petite discussion dans le couloir.

Si Kadira ne pouvait décoder les émotions de son Maître, elle était au moins certaine d'une chose : il ne devait pas apprécier que Niva fasse comme chez elle dans _sa_ forteresse.


	15. Chapitre 15

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°15**

* * *

Après ce nouveau repas pris à contrecœur, Kadira se leva précautionneusement de son lit. Son estomac était lourd, mais elle ne ressentait plus le même malaise général que quelques heures auparavant.

Comme Niva le disait, il lui faudrait _faire attention à elle_.

Le Seigneur Vader fit irruption dans sa chambre, dans une spectaculaire envolée de cape noire. La Servante se figea, ne sachant toujours pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

\- Mademoiselle Norelek vient de prendre congé, annonça-t-il d'un ton, comme toujours, égal. Désormais, en plus de votre droïde majordome, je vous assigne un droïde médical, qui sera continuellement présent dans cette chambre. Il vous prodiguera tous les soins que vous seriez amenée à nécessiter, et n'hésitez pas à en réclamer.

Vader tourna les talons, mais Kadira ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller. Elle _devait_ savoir, c'était une obsession.

\- Que pensez-vous de cet enfant à naître, monseigneur ? osa-t-elle, ne croyant pas elle-même à sa propre bravoure. Vous n'en avez toujours rien dit.

Vader stoppa net, et se tourna lentement vers elle. _Menaçant._ C'était là le seul terme qui vint à l'esprit de Kadira qui, le cœur battant à la chamade, fit un pas en arrière.

Le bord du lit étant directement présent derrière elle, elle le heurta et tomba assise sur ses draps défaits, levant un regard craintif sur l'ombre qui la recouvrait désormais presque.


	16. Chapitre 16

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°16**

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas à vous donner mon opinion si je ne le souhaite pas, Servante, claqua la voix synthétique du Sith qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Tâchez de rester à votre place, ou bien je devrais sévir.

\- Bien... bien sûr, maître, bégaya Kadira en le fixant toujours avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Je... je ne... je ne voulais sur... surtout pas vous offenser.

\- Alors, contentez-vous de mener cette gestation à son terme, afin d'offrir aux politiciens véreux du Comité aux Mesures ce qu'ils veulent : une nouvelle naissance humaine, qui m'a été imposée tout autant qu'elle vous a été imposée.

Vader se retourna pour la dernière fois, et quitta finalement la chambre.

Kadira lutta pour reprendre son souffle, avec peu de succès. Soudain, elle bondit de son lit et courut jusqu'aux toilettes, son estomac détraqué n'y tenant finalement plus.


	17. Chapitre 17

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°17**

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula pour Kadira, sous les bons soins prodigués par son droïde médical, avec parfois le concours de tante Niva.

La plupart de son temps fut consacré à trouver un moyen d'atténuer ses nausées, ainsi qu'à tester divers aliments pour savoir ce qui lui convenait encore et ce qui ne lui convenait plus du tout. Le droïde médical lui avait diagnostiqué un _hypermesis gravidarum_, soit un syndrome amplifiant dramatiquement les nausées survenant au premier trimestre de grossesse, et qui nécessitait un certain suivi médical pour lui éviter une perte de poids trop importante.

Kadira en avait été surprise, car sa première grossesse s'était déroulée sans aucun problème majeur. Le droïde médical ne sut trouver une explication à ce changement brutal.

Mais plus que tout, une question commençait à lui trotter dans la tête, signe que le choc et le quasi-déni initial s'estompaient : qu'adviendrait-il de cet enfant, une fois né ?

Elle n'osa pas aller poser la question au Seigneur Vader, qu'elle ne voyait d'ailleurs plus du tout suite à la cessation des Cérémonies, craignant une sanction qui viendrait entraver les quelques libertés qu'il avait pu lui accorder.


	18. Chapitre 18

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°18**

* * *

Une occasion se présenta enfin à elle deux mois plus tard, à sa plus grande surprise.

Le Seigneur Vader la convoquait pour partager un dîner avec lui.

Kadira laissa C-6KL la guider jusqu'à la salle à manger d'apparat, aussi sinistre que le reste de la forteresse. Là, présidant en bout de table, Vader l'attendait patiemment.

Elle baissa humblement la tête alors que C-6KL l'installait à droite du maître des lieux. La table était dressée pour deux convives, mais seule l'assiette de Kadira avait été servie selon son nouveau régime alimentaire.

Le rythme désormais familier du respirateur était le seul bruit audible, résonnant dans la large pièce au mobilier austère et à la décoration inexistante. Dans cette forteresse, on était bien loin du luxe délirant étalé par la riche élite Impériale.

\- Je souhaitais vous entretenir de politique, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, déclara Vader.

Kadira mentirait si elle viendrait à affirmer que sa curiosité n'était pas piquée au vif.

* * *

**Hmm, intrigant, tout ça... :)**


	19. Chapitre 19

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°19**

* * *

\- En effet, le Comité aux Mesures aura réussi à manœuvrer pour nous placer dans une situation délicate, poursuivit Vader.

\- Comment cela, monseigneur ? s'enquit prudemment Kadira, sans même oser lever le regard vers lui.

Dix secondes de silence – hormis le respirateur. Cela fut suffisant pour faire frissonner Kadira.

\- Mangez donc un morceau, lui ordonna presque Vader. Le contenu de votre assiette ne tardera pas à refroidir.

Kadira se sentit obligée de planter sa fourchette dans son plat de riz, même si elle n'avait pas faim. Alors qu'elle portait une bouchée à ses lèvres, Vader reprit la parole.

\- Premier point, énonça-t-il calmement. En étendant les Mesures aux hommes célibataires, le Comité a pu me mettre sous la coupe de la loi. Second point, ils se doutaient qu'un potentiel enfant serait à leur avantage, car je suis persuadé qu'ils ont été menacés par l'Empereur en personne pour créer cette opportunité de me forcer à procréer, car mon enfant serait de toute évidence très puissant dans la Force. L'Empereur voudra s'en emparer, pour me remplacer.

Kadira eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je..., bafouilla-t-elle, je me demandais depuis quelques temps que ce deviendrait cet enfant... mais s'il faut le confier à l'Empereur...

\- Le feriez-vous vraiment ? coupa Vader.

\- Eh bien, il s'agit de l'Empereur, monseigneur... je... je n'aurais pas le choix...

\- En théorie, c'est vrai. En pratique, je refuse que l'Empereur puisse mettre la main sur cet enfant. Les tests sanguins de son taux de midichloriens seront falsifiés à la naissance.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que cela signifie que l'enfant... restera avec... nous ?

\- Je resterai son seul parent officiel, mais je vous garderai à mon service pour vous permettre de l'élever.

Les yeux de Kadira s'embuèrent de larmes, et la fourchette lui glissa des doigts, chutant bruyamment sur la table. La Servante sursauta.

\- Mon... monseigneur..., sanglota-t-elle, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour votre bonté... Désolée pour cet état lamentable, ce sont les hormones...

La main gantée de Vader vint caresser la joue de Kadira pour essuyer une larme qui y coulait librement.

\- Tout simplement en continuant de vous comporter comme une bonne Servante, comme vous le faites si bien depuis votre arrivée, susurra-t-il presque.

* * *

**Quelqu'un a dit "syndrome de Stockholm" ? ;)**


	20. Chapitre 20

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°20**

* * *

Kadira laissait passivement son quotidien se dérouler, ponctué par quelques promenades, parfois accompagnée par tante Niva. La jeune femme supportait difficilement la compagnie de cette mégère fanatique vieillissante, qui noyait sa propre stérilité dans la chasteté, la sobriété, et une adoration pour les Mesures.

Mine de rien, Niva s'immisçait dans son quotidien, comme le lui permettait son rôle. En plus des vérifications de ses lectures et de ses repas, elle était chargée de surveiller le déroulement de la grossesse – tout en mettant souvent Kadira en garde sur un attachement à ce bébé qui ne devait jamais lui appartenir.

Niva irritait également le Seigneur Vader, se permettant de temps à autres de lui prodiguer quelques conseils sur la paternité. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser, car elle était protégée par un statut spécial, et une disparition soudaine et inexpliquée ne soulèverait que d'embêtantes questions.

Le ventre de Kadira s'arrondissait de plus en plus, mais elle tâchait de n'afficher aucune émotion à ce sujet. Niva ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, et aucun droïde ne devait lui rapporter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Un point noir, abyssal, dans ce tableau déjà plutôt sombre : l'absence de Lila était de plus en plus pesante dans le cœur de sa mère esseulée.


	21. Chapitre 21

**En cette journée internationale des droits des femmes, quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle mise à jour de cette fic qui se passe dans un univers qui les bafoue ? u.u'**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°21**

* * *

Ce jour-là, au cours du cinquième mois de grossesse, Kadira n'arrivait plus à trouver une position satisfaisante pour se reposer dans sa petite chambre. C-6KL, excédé par son agitation, finit par lui accorder d'aller essayer le confortable canapé du salon d'apparat. La jeune femme s'y installa avec sa liseuse électronique, et se sentit immédiatement mieux, et moins stressée.

La plupart des pièces d'apparat – jamais utilisées par le solitaire maître des lieux – se trouvaient à une certaine distance des appartements privés du Seigneur Vader, que Kadira n'avait jamais visités. Cependant, la large entrée du salon donnait directement sur le couloir qui menait à l'entrée de ces mêmes appartements privés.

Vader vint donc à passer par ce couloir pour regagner son antre, de retour d'une visite à l'extérieur, et remarqua la présence de Kadira sur le luxueux et confortable canapé.

Dans le silence coutumier de la forteresse, elle avait déjà entendu son pas lourd et lent avancer dans sa direction, et avait commencé à paniquer. Désormais, il s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte, son masque tourné vers elle. Kadira se leva prestement, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte.

\- Mon... monseigneur, bredouilla-t-elle, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, mais... C-6KL m'y a amenée, et... si vous souhaitez que je parte, je...

\- Je suis certain que votre droïde majordome avait de bonnes raisons pour prendre cette décision, fit calmement Vader. Je me fie donc sans réserve à son jugement, sachant que son programme est parfaitement calibré. Vous pouvez sans aucun problème rester ici, et même y revenir chaque jour si cela est nécessaire.

Le Seigneur Vader reprit son chemin, alors que Kadira inclinait la tête en signe de remerciement.


	22. Chapitre 22

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°22**

* * *

Kadira se permit donc de fréquenter le salon d'apparat presque chaque jour, et d'autant plus que le centre de contrôle météorologique de Coruscant mettait l'humeur du ciel à la pluie : ses promenades s'en retrouvaient compromises.

Une fois encore, le Seigneur Vader passa dans le couloir – mais Kadira ne se leva pas, persuadée qu'il l'ignorerait.

De lourds pas lui prouvèrent le contraire. Elle releva donc la tête, pour voir Vader avancer vers elle, comme il lui semblait qu'il le faisait. Kadira lissa donc sa longue robe rouge et amorça un mouvement vers l'avant...

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de vous lever, lui assura Vader.

Kadira se laissa donc retomber sur le canapé, et son maître vint prendre place près d'elle.

\- Que lisez-vous donc en ce moment ? la questionna-t-il calmement.

Cela prit Kadira au dépourvu.

\- Un... un roman policier qui fait partie d'une série, répondit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment cette conversation se produisait. _Finn Wren enquête sur Chandrila_.

\- Fascinant, commenta Vader, probablement de façon ironique. Comment vous sentez-vous ? continua-t-il en changeant abruptement de sujet. Nécessitez-vous de quelconques aménagements supplémentaires ?

\- Je suis... Je suis fatiguée, admit-elle, mais c'est loin d'être anormal. Le droïde médical ne relève plus rien d'alarmant, alors je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ce que j'ai déjà, cela m'est suffisant et je vous en suis reconnaissante, monseigneur.

\- À en juger par votre présence récurrente dans ce salon, j'en conclus pourtant un manque de confort, peut-être ?

\- Je souffre du dos, mais ça ira, marmonna Kadira. Ce canapé me convient.

Il y eut un silence, ponctué seulement du rythme familier et caractéristique du respirateur.

\- Est-ce tout ? dit finalement Vader.

\- Oui, monseigneur, affirma-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je vous sens plus que fatiguée. Je vous sens triste. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous aider ? Vous êtes désormais au courant que je ne cautionne pas ce nouveau système de société.

Kadira baissa misérablement la tête. Aucune partie d'elle ne semblait pouvoir échapper aux regards scrutateurs des autres, apparemment...

\- Ma fille me manque, avoua-t-elle en clignant furieusement des yeux pour contenir ses larmes.

Nouveau silence.

\- Je vois, fit lentement Vader. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous la rendre, cependant.

\- Je le sais bien, monseigneur, répliqua doucement Kadira. Vous apaisez déjà quelque peu mon cœur en me permettant de voir grandir le bébé à venir.

\- Quel est le nom de votre fille ?

Kadira aurait juré avoir entendu une inflexion sympathique dans la voix synthétique de Vader.

\- Lila...

Vader hocha lentement la tête, puis se leva sans un mot. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, tête penchée, comme plongé dans ses pensées.


	23. Chapitre 23

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°23**

* * *

Au cours du sixième mois, Niva commença à prodiguer à Kadira des exercices de préparation à l'accouchement. Comme, depuis la promulgation des Mesures, la maternité était devenue un sujet exclusivement féminin, elle fut entourée d'une nuée d'autres Servantes, en visite sociale, dans la chambre d'apparat.

S'il y avait eu une Épouse, cette chambre d'apparat lui aurait été réservée, ainsi qu'à la cohorte d'autres Épouses venues l'assister dans un simulacre de préparation, pour un accouchement qu'elle n'aurait jamais le bonheur de vivre elle-même.

Même si le Seigneur Vader serait le parent officiel de l'enfant à naître, les nouvelles coutumes en place ne l'autorisaient pas à se préparer à son futur rôle. Officiellement, le bébé serait confié à une nourrice, au sein de la forteresse. Il n'aurait donc pas à s'en occuper lui-même.

Officieusement, même si une nourrice serait embauchée, Kadira élèvera cet enfant. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée si le terrifiant maître des lieux prendrait finalement une quelconque part à l'éducation de ce nouvel être issu d'eux deux.


	24. Chapitre 24

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°24**

* * *

D'après C-6KL, le Seigneur Vader était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours, notamment en raison de l'annulation par l'Empereur de sa prochaine campagne dans la Bordure Extérieure à cause de sa "paternité imminente".

Kadira, en plein cœur de son septième mois, décida de l'éviter soigneusement, même s'il semblait rester à tempêter dans ses appartements privés. Elle évita elle aussi toute sortie qui n'était pas nécessaire, et osait encore moins se rendre dans le salon d'apparat, situé à proximité immédiate de la crise en cours.

D'ailleurs, elle avait le sentiment que l'agitation du bébé dans son ventre coïncidait avec l'humeur de Vader. Les deux problèmes avaient débuté presque simultanément, et l'instinct maternel de la Servante lui soufflait que le bébé se révélait sensible, d'une façon inconnue, à l'ambiance qui régnait dans la forteresse.

* * *

**Kadira, comme beaucoup de personnes, a pu entendre parler de la Force, mais comme beaucoup de personnes également, elle n'a pas la moindre idée concrète de comment elle fonctionne, et ne peut donc pas relier l'agitation du bébé à ce qu'il ressent dans la Force, même si Vader lui a mentionné qu'il était probablement puissant.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Exceptionnellement, et pour marquer ce pivot symbolique de la moitié de l'histoire atteinte (25ème chapitre sur 50), nous allons entrer dans la tête de notre Sith préféré ;)**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°25**

* * *

Vader bouillait – sans mauvais jeu de mots avec les brûlures qui parsemaient son corps. Jour et nuit, il arpentait furieusement toute la surface de sa chambre de méditation, incapable de calmer le brasier qui le consumait désormais de l'intérieur.

L'annulation de sa campagne dans la Bordure Extérieure, et les raisons de cette annulation, n'avaient été finalement que l'étincelle qui avait enclenché le processus de l'incendie.

Il avait peur.

Dès le début, dès la métamorphose de la société Impériale, il avait été poussé dans un piège par l'attribution de cette Servante. Il avait identifié le risque qu'un enfant naisse de ces unions forcées à répétition.

Et pourtant, il avait laissé le piège se refermer sur lui.

Désormais, il avait peur. Et depuis longtemps déjà, il avait pris l'habitude de transformer la peur en colère.

Une colère artificielle qui venait se greffer aux souvenirs traumatisants qu'il conservait de la grossesse de Padmé, déjà tellement d'éternités auparavant. Une grossesse douloureusement inachevée.

Par sa faute.

Il avait bien évidemment conscience de tous les facteurs qui avaient précipité sa Chute, et entraîné les actions ignobles qui l'avaient suivie. Mais la crise de jalousie, irrationnelle en beaucoup de points, qui l'avait poussé à étrangler Padmé... il savait qu'il en était entièrement responsable.

Et maintenant, colère et traumatisme se mêlaient pour plonger son esprit dans un désagréable brouillard. Il ne savait quoi penser de ce nouvel enfant qui n'allait désormais plus tarder à naître.

Son enfant. Sa chair, son sang. Comme aurait dû l'être celui que Padmé portait alors, quand la galaxie, même déjà injuste, était beaucoup plus simple.

Il n'éprouvait aucun amour pour Kadira. Seulement de la pitié pour la condition à laquelle elle avait été réduite, uniquement parce qu'elle possédait deux ovaires et un utérus entièrement fonctionnels.

Pourtant, cette femme, si craintive, allait lui offrir ce que Padmé n'avait pas eu le temps de lui offrir – ce qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui offrir.

Vader ne savait pas s'il méritait d'en éprouver un certain bonheur.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Parenthèse fermée, nous retrouvons de nouveau Kadira.**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°26**

* * *

Une discrète sortie en promenade en compagnie de Niva indiqua à Kadira que le temps des fêtes d'hiver approchait. C'était une coutume – plutôt à visée commerciale – qui courait sur Coruscant depuis quelques centaines d'années, et qui consistait à mettre les citoyens ou touristes des classes moyennes à aristocratiques dans une ambiance festive, prompte aux rassemblements familiaux et à la consommation. Le tour sous la houlette du centre de contrôle météorologique de la planète-capitale, qui misait sur le froid, la neige et les journées raccourcies pour impacter l'humeur des gens, dans un fonctionnement de conditionnement.

Avant que les Mesures ne l'emprisonnent dans une vie de servitude, Kadira aimait beaucoup cette période de l'année. Notamment parce que Lila était alors la fillette la plus heureuse de la galaxie, émerveillée par les décorations lumineuses, et gourmande de toutes les friandises typiques du moment. Mère et fille passaient des soirées entières à se promener dans cette ville sans fin, pour pouvoir admirer toutes les décorations, et boire des dizaines de chocolats chauds et grignoter beaucoup trop de guimauves et de papillotes.

Cette année, cependant, Kadira se promenait avec l'irritante Niva, en pleine journée. Les décorations éteintes devenaient d'autant plus mornes que Lila lui avait été enlevée. Plus de joie enfantine, plus de guirlandes lumineuses, plus de chocolats chauds, plus de sucreries.

C'était à en pleurer.


	27. Chapitre 27

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°27**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, C-6KL demanda à Kadira de bien vouloir la suivre dans la salle à manger des appartements d'apparat. Surprise de cet événement improbable dans son morne quotidien, elle suivit le droïde majordome sans un mot. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?...

Ils entrèrent pour voir une table chargée de victuailles. Et pas n'importe lesquelles : tous des produits liés à la période des fêtes hivernales.

\- Le tout est arrivé sur commande spéciale du Seigneur Vader, l'informa C-6KL. Ne connaissant pas vos goûts, il a opté pour un large assortiment.

\- Mais... pour... pourquoi ? bredouilla Kadira.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Pourquoi a-t-il... pris cette peine... pu penser à cela ?

\- Il ne m'a pas fourni de justification particulière. Il m'a simplement demandé de garder la surprise. Je ne peux que supposer sur ses motivations, même si ce n'est pas dans ma programmation d'être curieux des informations que mon maître ne juge pas utile de me communiquer.

Le droïde laissa Kadira face à ce gigantesque cadeau surprise et surprenant, sans un mot de plus.


	28. Chapitre 28

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°28**

* * *

N'ayant su quoi faire de ces montagnes de produits alimentaires divers et variés, Kadira avait appelé les droïdes des cuisines en renfort pour l'aider à les ranger convenablement. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir le cœur à en profiter.

Ce dont elle n'était également pas bien sûre, c'était de comment réagir par rapport à Vader. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, et elle ne savait pas bien si elle devait rester à sa place ou bien s'il était de bon ton d'aller à sa rencontre pour le remercier – et, accessoirement, voir s'il serait enclin à lui offrir une explication.

Plus rien n'était simple dans cette drôle de vie.

Et les Servantes n'étaient bien évidemment pas entraînées à offrir des remerciements pour des cadeaux qui leur seraient faits.

Kadira opta pour l'option la plus dangereuse de toutes. Elle attrapa une boîte de pain d'épices et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée des appartements privés du Seigneur Vader.


	29. Chapitre 29

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°29**

* * *

La main tremblante, elle trouva le bouton de la sonnette sur le panneau de contrôle et appuya. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration, son courage se dégonflant déjà lentement.

Quelle idée stupide de venir importuner le maître des lieux dans sa tanière. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour reculer.

La grande porte noire s'ouvrit... sur une antichambre, et sur le petit droïde qui l'occupait.

\- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi souhaitez-vous déranger le Seigneur Vader ? demanda-t-il, probablement mécaniquement, de sa petite voix électronique.

\- Je... je suis la Servante du Seigneur Vader, et je... je souhaiterais lui parler, si c'est possible.

\- Le Seigneur Vader ne souhaite recevoir aucune visite. Je lui transmettrai cependant l'événement de votre passage, ainsi que votre demande. Il décidera ensuite de la réponse qu'il vous adressera, ou non.

\- D'accord..., souffla Kadira.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, conclut poliment le petit droïde régulateur.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'il reculait. Pourriez-vous également lui faire parvenir ceci de ma part ?

Elle lui tendit la boîte de pain d'épices. Le droïde revint vers elle et l'attrapa d'une pince.

\- Ce colis sera scrupuleusement scanné au préalable, afin de déterminer s'il peut être délivré sans risques. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, répéta-t-il.

La porte noire se referma au nez de Kadira.


	30. Chapitre 30

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°30**

* * *

Le soir même, C-6KL vint l'informer que le Seigneur Vader souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle. Kadira suivit donc le droïde majordome avec appréhension. Elle allait enfin savoir comment son geste courageux – fou ? – avait été interprété par le concerné.

À la grande surprise de la Servante, C-6KL ne s'arrêta pas dans aucune des pièces d'apparat. Il la dirigea droit vers la même porte noire à laquelle elle avait déjà fait face, plus tôt dans la journée.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais elle ne sut dire s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'excitation. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle allait avoir le privilège d'être admise dans l'antre même de la figure la plus terrifiante de l'Empire.

Kadira espérait surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais présage concernant son avenir.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Que va-t-il donc arriver à Kadira ? :o**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°31**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, escortée par C-6KL, elle passa aisément l'antichambre et le petit droïde régulateur. Elle put donc accéder à ce qui se cachait, jusqu'à présent, de l'autre côté de la seconde porte...

Rien d'exceptionnel. Toujours, encore plus de gris et de noir. Et toujours aucune fenêtre.

Kadira suivit C-6KL le long d'un couloir presque sans portes. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une large porte, en bout de couloir.

\- Le Seigneur Vader vous attend dans sa chambre de méditation, déclara simplement C-6KL.

Le droïde appuya sur l'une des touches du panneau de contrôle.

* * *

**Et non, ce sera encore pour la prochaine fois ;) ;)**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, promis :)**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°32**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, coulissant vers le haut. Immédiatement, un bruit familier de respirateur se fit entendre. Cela commençait à faire un moment que Kadira ne l'avait plus entendu...

\- Entrez donc, fit Vader en apparaissant enfin dans son champ de vision.

Kadira déglutit nerveusement, mais obéit. Il était impossible, comme toujours, de deviner les intentions de Vader, soigneusement cachées derrière son masque et son ton égal.

\- Votre esprit est rempli de questions, affirma le cyborg alors que la porte se refermait derrière Kadira.

\- Oui... monseigneur, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je vais tâcher d'y répondre. Mais, tout d'abord, votre tentative pour entrer ici m'a surpris par son audace.

\- Je... je n'ai jamais voulu vous offenser, monseigneur...

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous souhaitiez probablement comprendre pourquoi je vous ai offert toutes ces victuailles. Je comprends que cette surprise a pu vous désarçonner. D'ailleurs... Je ne comprends toujours pas très bien moi-même pourquoi une telle idée a pu me passer par la tête. Peut-être une volonté de vous faire plaisir..., ajouta-t-il en murmurant pensivement cette dernière phrase.

Kadira releva un regard surpris vers lui. Avait-elle bien entendu ?...

\- Mais n'ayez crainte, se ressaisit-il soudain. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Vous pourrez continuer à profiter de cette "surprise". Vous a-t-elle d'ailleurs réjouie ?

\- Oui, monseigneur... merci beaucoup de votre générosité..., fit Kadira dans un souffle.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? insista Vader. Dites-moi tout.

\- Eh bien... euh... je... Les fêtes hivernales, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, me font penser à ma fille, avoua-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. À Lila.

Elle détourna le regard, honteuse de ne pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur cette générosité rare que son maître avait accepté de lui offrir.

\- Donc, mon présent a eu l'effet totalement inverse de celui escompté, fit lentement Vader.

Était-il déçu ? En colère ?

\- Désolée, monseigneur...

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. L'erreur est mienne. J'ai assumé à tort, j'en prends la responsabilité. Si vous souhaitez me le retourner, je ne m'y opposerais pas et je ne vous punirais pas.

\- Je... je ne sais pas bien... pour l'instant...

\- Allez donc vous reposer. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil.

\- Il paraît, en effet...

Kadira s'inclina du mieux qu'elle le put, puis s'apprêta à prendre congé. Cependant, une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit au moment d'appuyer sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte.

\- Si... Si vous souhaitez réellement me faire plaisir, monseigneur..., osa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, goûtez donc à ce pain d'épices que j'ai confié tout à l'heure à votre droïde régulateur.

Et, sans laisser le temps à Vader de lui demander la raison de cette drôle de requête, elle prit la fuite.


	33. Chapitre 33

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°33**

* * *

Kadira n'entendit plus parler du Seigneur Vader durant plusieurs jours. Elle décida de prendre cela comme étant plutôt un bon signe, même si elle se sentait inexplicablement frustrée de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec lui. Elle devrait pourtant être habituée, depuis le temps, à subir les caprices de son maître, et à ne pas avoir le droit de s'en offusquer librement.

Niva l'emmena encore en promenade dans Coruscant plusieurs fois, entourée d'autres Servantes, et Kadira ne laissa jamais entendre ce que Vader lui avait récemment offert. Non par égoïsme, et bien au contraire : elle ne voulait pas que la seule personne qui la traitait encore avec un minimum de respect puisse rencontrer des problèmes avec le Comité aux Mesures, qu'il avait déjà défié à ses risques et périls.

La jeune femme ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas bien quoi faire de l'important colis de victuailles. Si de nombreux produits étaient bien évidemment très appétissants, aucun ne lui ramènerait Lila, pour que mère et fille puissent en profiter joyeusement, comme au bon vieux temps.


	34. Chapitre 34

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°34**

* * *

Vader vint finalement la trouver un soir, peu avant qu'elle ne quitte le salon d'apparat pour retourner dans sa chambre avant le couvre-feu. Il avait en main la longue cape rouge d'extérieur de la Servante, contraste tranchant avec le noir profond de son armure.

\- Je souhaiterais vous emmener faire un tour en ville, annonça-t-il. Principalement en speeder. Qu'en dites-vous ? N'êtes-vous pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, monseigneur, le rassura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup.

Kadira se leva doucement, de plus en plus incommodée dans ses mouvements par son ventre désormais bien rond. Vader l'aida à passer sa cape autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne lui ait rien demandé de la sorte – elle avait à peine tendu le bras pour attraper cette même cape.

\- Allons-y, dit-il simplement.


	35. Chapitre 35

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°35**

* * *

Kadira, assise sur la banquette arrière d'un speeder piloté par un droïde, admirait la multitude de lumières qui s'allumaient sur Coruscant à la nuit tombée. De l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, elle découvrait, en plus des habituels points lumineux d'habitations et de l'éclairage public, un grand nombre de décorations lumineuses installées spécifiquement pour les fêtes par professionnels et particuliers.

Cependant, rien n'avait vraiment la même saveur sans Lila et ses cris de joie...

Assis à côté d'elle, Vader gardait le silence – en paroles, à défaut de pouvoir baisser le volume de son respirateur. Kadira ne savait même pas vraiment où son regard se portait.

Et il y avait encore beaucoup trop de choses dont elle ne pouvait être sûre à propos du sombre cyborg. Parfois – de plus en plus souvent –, elle se surprenait à vouloir ôter le masque, et découvrir exactement l'homme qui se cachait dans l'armure, sans plus aucune muraille dressée contre l'extérieur.


	36. Chapitre 36

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°36**

* * *

\- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de la vue, dit finalement Vader dans le silence du speeder. Nous allons désormais nous rendre dans le district voisin, afin de vous faire profiter... d'un autre type de spectacle.

Le véhicule, qui volait jusqu'à présent lentement, bifurqua soudain et accéléra. Kadira n'en ressentit cependant aucune secousse.

\- Où allons-nous, monseigneur ? osa-t-elle lui demander.

\- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, fit Vader. Il serait de mauvais goût de gâcher une surprise, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Par-delà la vitre, les lumières devenaient floues sous l'effet de la vitesse.

\- J'ai accédé à votre requête... particulière, reprit Vader, et goûté au pain d'épices que vous m'aviez offert comme, je suppose, un remerciement. Il est excellent, et c'est probablement cela qui m'a mis d'humeur à vous accorder cette sortie nocturne.

\- C'était effectivement pour vous remercier, répondit Kadira en levant la tête vers lui. Le choix a été fait sur un coup de tête cependant, car j'ignorais absolument si vous pouviez ou non consommer de la nourriture solide.

\- Cela m'arrive parfois, notamment lorsque je suis lassé de l'immonde pâte nutritive qu'il m'est plus commode d'ingérer, et lorsque les intraveineuses ne m'attirent pas.

Kadira resta surprise de cet aveu auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Cela aurait pu être une déclaration d'une banalité aberrante, mais de la part de Vader, qui ne mentionnait jamais rien de personnel, c'était précieux.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé, d'ailleurs ? souffla-t-elle, consciente de pousser l'avantage beaucoup trop loin, mais incapable de tenir sa langue.

Vader tourna nettement le masque vers elle, et elle put sentir qu'il la regardait dans les yeux derrière ses lentilles opaques.

\- Une histoire complexe, répliqua-t-il, sur laquelle j'ai peu envie de m'étendre.


	37. Chapitre 37

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°37**

* * *

\- Nous voici arrivés à destination, annonça Vader.

Dehors, Kadira ne voyait qu'un énième bâtiment, semblable à beaucoup d'autres sur Coruscant.

\- Il s'agit d'une école, continua le cyborg. Si nous sortons et nous introduisons dans le bâtiment, nous assisterons alors à un spectacle des élèves dans la cour intérieure, sur le thème des fêtes hivernales.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui sans comprendre.

\- J'ai utilisé quelques contacts pour me renseigner sur ce qu'il était advenu de votre fille, expliqua-t-il finalement. Selon mes informations, Lila est inscrite ici sous le nom d'emprunt choisi par sa famille adoptive, et elle participe à ce spectacle.

Kadira en resta sans voix, sans réaction, pendant d'interminables secondes. Puis...

\- Lila ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Elle est ici ?

\- Oui, fit Vader en posant doucement une main gantée sur son épaule. Vous pourrez la voir, de loin, depuis une fenêtre, mais vous ne pourrez pas l'approcher. C'est interdit. Nous aurions des problèmes, car sa nouvelle famille en informera le Comité.

\- Nouvelle famille ? C'est... c'est moi, sa famille...

\- Plus maintenant, Kadira.

\- Je l'ai mise au monde, je l'ai élevée !... J'ai travaillé dur pour qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien !...

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que cette situation était juste, mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de la subir.

Kadira avait le souffle court, et les mains tremblantes. Ses idées étaient rendues confuses par les émotions extrêmes et contradictoires qui la déchiraient de l'intérieur.

\- Souhaitez-vous sortir de ce speeder pour assister au spectacle ? reprit Vader.


	38. Chapitre 38

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°38**

* * *

Vader l'accompagna et la guida dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école. Paradoxalement, la présence de la Terreur de l'Empire en personne, à ses côtés, rassura et apaisa Kadira. Cet homme mystérieux était désormais son seul allié dans cette galaxie qui avait perdu la raison.

Ils arrivèrent à l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. La vue sur la cour était fascinante. Un large public face à une estrade décorée.

D'un petit geste de la main, Vader entrouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre aux sons de leur arriver. Kadira l'entendit ensuite s'éloigner de quelques pas, lui laissant autant d'intimité que possible.

Elle balaya la cour du regard, le cœur battant à la chamade, et enfin... Elle la trouva.

Lila, vêtue d'une jolie tenue rose à la coupe si semblable à celle que sa mère et toutes les autres femmes portaient, attendait visiblement son tour, plantée sur les marches qui menaient à l'estrade. L'enfant avait une mine sérieuse, mais irrésistible pour sa mère qui ne l'avait pas vue grandir depuis une éternité.

Sans un mot, sans un sanglot, sans détourner le regard, Kadira se laissa emporter par la prestation de Lila : une petite chanson traditionnelle.


	39. Chapitre 39

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°39**

* * *

Ce fut trop vite terminé, et Lila descendit de scène, hors du champ de vision de sa mère. Celle-ci sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Nous ne pouvons nous attarder, entendit-elle Vader lui souffler.

L'esprit soudain très embrumé, elle se détourna vaillamment de la fenêtre. Elle fit quelques pas, puis vacilla dangereusement. Elle se rattrapa à un pupitre d'élève, la main tremblante.

Elle sentit soudain un bras solide venir entourer sa taille. _Vader._ Sans un mot, il l'aida doucement à quitter l'école, étape par étape.

Bientôt, ils furent de retour au speeder. Là, sur la banquette arrière, alors que le droïde s'empressait de les conduire aussi loin que possible, Kadira s'effondra dans les bras du seul autre être vivant près d'elle : Vader. Elle sanglota, telle une âme en peine. Le cyborg ne s'en offusqua pas. Toujours sans prononcer la moindre parole, il l'enlaça en attendant que la crise s'estompe.


	40. Chapitre 40

**Merci DarthVader pour tes reviews anonymes qui sont toujours enthousiastes et qui donnent le sourire :)**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°40**

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kadira s'enferma dans une routine réconfortante, pour s'empêcher de penser. Réveil, petit-déjeuner solitaire dans sa chambre, promenade sur l'esplanade, repas de la mi-journée, préparatifs de la chambre et des affaires du bébé, lecture dans le salon d'apparat, repas du soir, exercices d'étirements pour son mal de dos, coucher.

Elle préférait ne pas laisser de place à l'ennui, car ses pensées se tourneraient alors inévitablement vers Lila. Déjà que des cauchemars hantaient ses nuits...

Kadira n'avait pas revu Vader depuis cette sortie, mais elle n'en était pas réellement surprise. Il lui était presque coutumier de s'enfermer dans son antre pendant des jours... En attendant qu'il daigne de nouveau pointer le bout de son masque – et en espérant que ce ne serait pas pour discuter de cet épisode douloureux –, la jeune femme avait fini par accepter son cadeau. Elle grignotait régulièrement des friandises, perdue dans sa routine sans but, au grand dam du droïde médical, qui n'avait de cesse de l'alerter du danger de développer un diabète gestationnel.

"Tante" Niva continuait, assez souvent, de débarquer dans cette routine bien installée. Elle venait désormais avec beaucoup plus de réprimandes, car Kadira n'était pas censée s'investir dans les préparatifs de l'arrivée de l'enfant – ce n'était pas compatible avec son rôle. C-6KL vint un jour à la rescousse, en dépêchant des droïdes nourrices à la forteresse, camouflant ainsi le travail effectué en réalité par la Servante.


	41. Chapitre 41

**On entre dans les dix derniers chapitres de cette histoire, donc allons-y, c'est parti pour l'accélération vers la fin :)**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°41**

* * *

\- Le Seigneur Vader vous réclame, annonça C-6KL en entrant dans le salon d'apparat. Il souhaite votre présence au repas de ce soir, il m'a chargé de vous amener à lui.

Kadira éteignit l'écran de sa liseuse avec lassitude. La dernière chose dont elle sentait avoir besoin, à quelques semaines de son terme dans ce contexte dingue, était un dîner en tête-à-tête avec qui que ce fut. Elle se leva et suivit le droïde majordome sans entrain.

Elle fut surprise de bifurquer immédiatement face à la large porte permettant d'accéder aux appartements privés de Vader. Elle s'attendait plutôt à se rendre dans la salle à manger d'apparat, comme lors de la dernière fois où cette situation s'était produite.

La jeune femme continua donc de suivre C-6KL à travers l'antichambre, puis le long couloir qu'elle connaissait déjà. Cependant, ils n'atteignirent pas la porte masquant la salle de méditation, car C-6KL bifurqua à quelques pas de celle-ci, et fit entrer Kadira dans une pièce à leur droite.

Elle y découvrit une table dressée pour un seul couvert, faisant face à une large baie vitrée donnant sur la chambre de méditation. Kadira se permit de tourner le regard vers celle-ci, et y vit Vader, assis au centre de ce qui semblait être un dispositif sphérique pouvant se fermer en rejoignant au centre deux parties présentement ouvertes l'une au-dessus de l'autre.

\- Il s'agit de l'unique compromis auquel j'ai pu parvenir pour que nous partagions réellement un repas ensemble, fit Vader. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Kadira tira l'unique chaise.


	42. Chapitre 42

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°42**

* * *

Elle s'assit donc face à Vader, malgré la vitre et l'espace vide de la salle de méditation qui les séparaient encore.

\- Mon état nécessite une composition et une saturation de l'air différente de la vôtre, expliqua-t-il, et vous ne pourriez y respirer convenablement. Ainsi, nous devons rester dans des pièces séparées, et nous parler à travers un communicateur. Si vous me permettez, évidemment, de retirer ce masque devant vous.

Kadira cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Monseigneur, ce n'est pas à moi de vous permettre quoi que ce soit, dit-elle.

\- En théorie, vous avez raison. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas vous imposer la vision de mon visage ravagé par les flammes. Alors, ai-je votre accord ?

\- Vous pouvez y aller, monseigneur...

Un petit ricanement électronique se fit entendre.

\- Je peux sentir votre curiosité, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne la considère pas comme mal placée.

Des bras mécaniques s'activèrent autour de Vader, retirant progressivement casque et masque. Le cœur de Kadira s'affola d'appréhension.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage artificiel emblématique de l'Empire était remplacé par un crâne chauve et une peau rougeâtre parsemée de cicatrices. Avec, au milieu, deux yeux brillants.


	43. Chapitre 43

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°43**

* * *

\- J'espère que mon apparence ne vous a pas coupé l'appétit, rit-il sans joie. J'ai conservé mon vocabulateur, rattaché à ce respirateur secondaire, afin de rester audible. Cependant, vous me permettrez de faire l'impasse sur la nourriture solide. Ne vous privez pas de la vôtre, néanmoins.

\- Monseigneur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Une seule ? Souhaitez-vous donc encore savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Vous m'avez déjà expliqué que vous ne souhaitiez pas en parler, le contra Kadira, et je respecte votre choix. Non, j'avais une autre question en tête.

\- Quelle est-elle donc ?

\- Est-ce que... eh bien... Souffrez-vous ?

Vader resta silencieux si longtemps, que Kadira craignit de l'avoir terriblement offensé.

\- Il est évident que la douleur est inévitable dans un corps en ruine, finit-il par dire. Du moment que je suis relié aux circuits de commande de l'armure via une interface neuronale intégrée au casque, je ne la ressens pas. Une fois déconnecté, comme c'est le cas présentement, je peux sentir la douleur qui parcourt mon corps. Celle de la chair brûlée, des moignons raccordés aux prothèses, des tuyaux qui s'enfoncent dans mes poumons, et bien d'autres encore...

\- Je... je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir. Vous pouvez remettre votre masque et votre casque si cela calme vos douleurs...

\- Non. Je souhaite que nous discutions aussi directement que possible, sans filtres d'aucune sorte.

Kadira put voir ses sourcils – enfin, s'il en avait eu – se froncer.

\- Discuter de quoi ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- De cette situation. De vous, de moi. De cet enfant à naître.


	44. Chapitre 44

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°44**

* * *

\- Que voulez-vous en dire, exactement, monseigneur ?

\- Tout d'abord, que je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas posséder le pouvoir de vous rendre votre fille. D'une certaine façon, je connais la douleur de perdre un enfant.

Kadira ne sut que répondre, mais elle avait envie de relancer son interlocuteur sur ce sujet qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre aborder.

\- Ah ?...

\- J'ai commis la pire des erreurs, qui m'a privé d'amour et de paternité, en plus de m'avoir enfermé dans cette armure de survie...

Le regard de Vader se perdit dans le vague, et son esprit dans ce que Kadira soupçonnait être de douloureux souvenirs.

\- Néanmoins, je ne souhaite pas m'appesantir sur ce sujet, reprit-il finalement. Je considère n'avoir récolté que ce que je méritais. Je veux vous éviter un sort aussi funeste, à tous les deux. Et ne pas commettre la même erreur.

Kadira resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait comment lui demander ses motivations exactes, et elle craignait d'autant plus de le brusquer dans ce moment de vulnérabilité qu'il s'était autorisé. Vader était tel un animal sauvage, imprévisible, impossible à domestiquer réellement. Elle devait traiter prudemment avec lui, aussi bien pour sa propre sécurité que pour ne pas le braquer.

Il finit par parler de lui-même.

\- Comprenez bien que je ne fais pas cela par esprit chevaleresque. Je ne suis pas mystérieusement tombé _amoureux_ de vous, comme cela se déroule dans les romans que vous aimez tant lire. Une seule femme possède cette partie de mon cœur, et elle n'est plus de ce monde, à cause de mes erreurs. Cependant, vous me rappelez une autre femme qui m'a été chère. Vous me rappelez ma mère.


	45. Chapitre 45

**Réponse à DarthVader : ****Désolée d'avoir déçu tes attentes :o Il me semblait logique de ne pas créer de dynamique amoureuse dans ce contexte très particulier où les rapports de domination sont un peu trop présents pour qu'une relation soit saine et entièrement consentie. (Et le cœur de ce Seigneur Sith solitaire appartient à jamais à Padmé.)**

* * *

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°45**

* * *

\- Elle s'appelait Shmi, continua Vader. Elle est née esclave dans la Bordure Extérieure, et elle a vécu sous ce statut presque jusqu'à sa mort. C'était une femme exceptionnelle, et je ne dis pas cela uniquement car elle était ma mère. Malgré sa condition, et l'humiliation qui en découlait automatiquement, elle est toujours restée digne. Jamais de violence, jamais de désespoir alcoolique. Elle a élevé un jeune garçon seule, avec de très maigres ressources, mais avec beaucoup d'amour, et elle a sacrifié de nombreuses choses pour lui assurer la meilleure vie et le meilleur avenir possibles.

\- Votre mère était une sainte, répondit Kadira, émue par ce récit.

\- Alors, vous l'êtes également, Kadira. Vous lui ressemblez en de nombreux points, vous avez élevé votre fille en la privilégiant d'abord et avant tout, vous vivez des épreuves assez semblables, et pourtant, vous tenez bon. En mémoire de Shmi Skywalker, je vous protégerai, vous et votre enfant à naître. Je vous assurerai la meilleure vie possible, même si celle-ci semble s'annoncer sans véritable liberté, ni Lila...

\- Avez-vous dit "Skywalker" ? hoqueta-t-elle, l'interrompant presque.

Vader la fixa intensément, et même à visage découvert, il était impossible de déchiffrer son expression.

\- Cela aussi, il s'agit d'un secret que vous devrez soigneusement garder. D'ailleurs, votre silence sur ces détails est la seule chose que je puisse vous réclamer en retour.

\- Skywalker ?! répéta-t-elle encore, incapable de se remettre de sa surprise. Comme... comme dans _Anakin_ Skywalker, le héros de la Guerre des Clones ?

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ici ! tonna Vader, se montrant enfin véritablement menaçant.

\- D'accord... d'accord... Je m'excuse...

\- Excuses acceptées, grommela le cyborg. Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez encore des remarques ou des questions pertinentes à m'adresser, je suggère que nous prenions enfin ce repas.

Autrement dit, conclut mentalement la jeune femme, le débat était définitivement clos, et le masque ne tarderait plus à se remettre en place, à se refermer sur le Sith.


	46. Chapitre 46

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°46**

* * *

Et effectivement, ce fut terminé. La lucarne que Vader avait accepté d'ouvrir sur sa vie se referma aussi prestement qu'elle s'était ouverte.

Les dernières semaines de grossesse se déroulèrent dans la même routine que Kadira avait déjà mise en place avant ce tête-à-tête à cœur ouvert. Elle se sentait cependant moins anxieuse, même si elle savait que l'absence de Lila ne cesserait jamais de lui peser. Oh, comme la petite fille lui en voudrait, toute sa vie durant, de ne pas avoir vu sa mère venir la délivrer...

Enfin, le grand jour arriva, presque précipitamment.

Quatre jours avant le terme prévu, des contractions plutôt violentes réveillèrent Kadira en pleine nuit. Immédiatement, le droïde médical, qui restait en permanence de garde dans sa petite chambre, vint l'ausculter, et le protocole s'enclencha de lui-même.

Le droïde médical transmit la nouvelle à C-6KL. Le majordome contacta tante Niva. Kadira fut emmenée dans la chambre d'apparat, où elle savait que les autres Servantes du district la rejoindraient sous peu pour l'entourer, comme le voulait la nouvelle coutume.

Niva arriva cependant la première, et elle prit la direction des événements. Elle s'assura tout d'abord que le Seigneur Vader avait été prévenu, mais qu'il ne viendrait pas interférer dans cette affaire de femmes. Elle prit ensuite soin d'installer convenablement la parturiente, tout en se félicitant de ne pas avoir à devoir gérer, en plus, une Épouse anxieuse, impatiente et parfois hystérique.

L'attente débuta, alors que les autres Servantes entraient docilement, une à une, dans la chambre d'apparat.


	47. Chapitre 47

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°47**

* * *

Le Comité aux Mesures avait décidé, dès l'instauration de ce nouveau modèle de société, que les péridurales ne devaient plus être pratiquées, sauf césarienne d'urgence inévitable. Ils prônaient le naturel, par superstition face à l'ancien monde, trop scientifique, qu'ils blâmaient pour l'effondrement de la natalité.

Tout le processus de travail se déroula donc dans une douleur progressivement grandissante, pour atteindre des niveaux que Kadira n'avait jamais connus. Niva et les autres Servantes l'entourèrent au mieux, usant de multiples méthodes alternatives pour l'apaiser.

Vingt heures après les contractions qui l'avaient réveillée, Kadira enfanta dans la douleur.

C'était un garçon.


	48. Chapitre 48

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°48**

* * *

Kadira garda ses quartiers dans la chambre d'apparat quelques jours encore, ce lieu qu'elle assimilait uniquement à la douleur et à l'humiliation. Elle soupçonna Niva d'avoir pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause, et avec sadisme, même si elle ne saisissait pas ses motivations profondes. Peut-être que certaines personnes étaient tout simplement fondamentalement mauvaises.

La jeune Servante ne pouvait même pas tenter d'y créer des souvenirs plus heureux. Son fils avait été confié aux droïdes nourrices dès sa naissance. Elle l'avait à peine aperçu. La seule fonction à laquelle elle pouvait prétendre, était celle de mère nourricière. Niva la harcelait avec le tire-lait.

Au fil des jours, cependant, l'activité à la forteresse se réduisit drastiquement, pour finir par retrouver son niveau habituel. Même Niva se décida enfin à s'en aller, laissant différents droïdes prendre sa relève.

Ce fut lorsque tout individu étranger à la forteresse l'eut quittée, que Vader rendit enfin visite à Kadira.

En tenant son fils dans ses bras.


	49. Chapitre 49

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°49**

* * *

\- Maintenant que nous sommes enfin de nouveau seuls dans cette forteresse, fit Vader en avançant vers le côté du lit, il est temps de vous présenter votre enfant.

Le cyborg se pencha en lui tendant précautionneusement le tas de couvertures qui entouraient le nourrisson. Kadira tendit les bras et l'attrapa doucement, le cœur rempli de joie pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

\- J'ai été contraint de lui choisir un prénom, pour sa déclaration à l'état civil, continua Vader. Officiellement, il s'appelle donc Ezio, mais vous pouvez le nommer comme il vous chante.

\- Ce prénom lui convient très bien, susurra Kadira en souriant béatement au bébé endormi dans ses bras.

\- Désormais, et tant qu'aucun visiteur ne vient à entrer, cet enfant est confié à vos soins, comme promis.

Vader s'éloigna du lit, en direction de la porte. Kadira prit la parole pour tenter de l'arrêter. Il avait la tête baissée, et il lui paraissait misérable.

\- N'allez-vous donc pas vous occuper du tout de ce bébé, monseigneur ? lui lança-t-elle. Il est aussi votre fils.


	50. Chapitre 50

**« La Servante de la Terreur »**

**Chapitre n°50**

* * *

Vader s'interrompit dans son pas. Il se tourna lentement vers elle, son masque par définition indéchiffrable.

\- Cela m'est trop douloureux, Kadira, dit-il à voix basse. Et même l'interface neuronale de cette armure ne peut apaiser ce genre de douleur. Il est préférable qu'Ezio grandisse uniquement entouré d'un amour sain, et je sais que vous seule êtes capable de lui offrir cela.

Kadira baissa le regard vers le bébé qui commençait à s'éveiller, ouvrant de grands yeux bleus endormis.

\- Je doute que cette douleur disparaisse un jour, monseigneur, répondit-elle sans croiser le regard du cyborg, mais peut-être deviendra-t-elle à l'avenir suffisamment soutenable pour vous permettre de profiter de cette seconde chance que la vie a décidé de vous offrir, même si c'est dans des conditions douteuses.

\- Profitez bien de la vôtre, Kadira. Vous la méritez. Je ne vais plus vous imposer ma présence que lorsqu'elle s'avérera nécessaire, et plus aucune Cérémonie ne sera effectivement accomplie. Vous êtes libre, autant qu'il vous est possible de l'être.

\- Vous me manquerez... Vader.

* * *

**Et voilà pour la conclusion de cette histoire assez... particulière. Merci à toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivie, depuis le début ou non ! :D**

**Une dernière précision que je pense importante de faire sur un fait dans ce chapitre, et après je vous laisse tranquilles : si bébé Ezio a les yeux bleus, c'est parce qu'il a les yeux de son père ;)**


End file.
